Touch
by Sansetto
Summary: Pitch and Jack have a moment of passion, all the while Jack is begging to touch Pitch.


**Touch**

Jack clung to Pitch as the older man pressed him up against their bedroom wall. Their mouths were joined in a deep, feverish, messy kiss. Their hands explored each others' bodies, leaving no area unattended to. Jack's hoodie and Pitch's shirt and jacket had been lost somewhere along the way, when they had made their way to the bedroom.

Jack couldn't get enough of Pitch's touches, yearning for more as he mewled in pleasure. This caused Pitch to smirk and toss the boy onto the bed, pinning him there. Jack arched his back, trying to get more of Pitch's touch. Unfortunately for the white haired male, Pitch had other ideas.

The dark skinned man pulled out a pair of handcuffs, as if from no where, and brought them near the boy. Once seeing them, Jack knew what the other was thinking. He quickly tried to wrap himself around Pitch, whimpering when the older man didn't budge and kept him pinned.

"Now, now Jack, be a good little boy," said Pitch in a mock soothing tone. "You have to learn to trust me."

Jack squirmed as his lover handcuffed him to the headboard and backed away. The frost spirit tried one last attempt at keeping the other near, by wrapping his legs around Pitch, but the older man easily broke away. Said man grabbed hold of Jack's pants and tore them off with one motion, tossing them somewhere else in the room.

"Tsk, tsk. Control yourself Jack," said Pitch, fading into the shadows.

Jack could feel his heart begin to beat faster as fear began to seize him. He tried to breathe deeply and keep calm, but the feeling of being alone was starting to grow. He clenched his eyes shut and whimpered.

"I'm right here, Jack," came his lover's voice quietly, but firmly.

"I-I need your touch," whimpered Jack, feeling very vulnerable. "P-Please." He began to curl in on himself.

Suddenly Pitch appeared next to the boy and placed his palm against the younger's cheek. Jack instantly pressed his face into the warm palm, mewling for more.

"You must learn I am never gone. I am always lurking in the shadows," said Pitch, trailing his hand down Jack's pale chest and making his fingers dance teasingly on the boy's hip bone.

Jack arched his hips up, releasing a whine of frustration. His arousal was pointing straight up and a pearl of pre-cum sat precariously on the tip.

Pitch chuckled and moved away again.

"Please!" begged Jack, as tears welled up in his eyes. "Please don't leave me!" A quiet sob. "I don't want to be alone."

"Shh~ You are never alone."

Jack rolled his hips up towards the ceiling, trying to get friction.

"Please, Pitch! I need you!" wailed Jack.

The older man returned and knelt between the frost spirit's legs. This caused Jack to jerk against his restraints, but was met with disappointment, when he was pulled back against the bed. A sob of frustration left him.

"Shh~" soothed Pitch, hovering over his lover. "You're going to cut up your wrists."

Jack looked up at Pitch with teary blue eyes. "Please," he begged quietly.

Pitch couldn't help himself and captured the boy's lips in a searing kiss. Jack responded instantly, mewling into the kiss. He arched his hips, rubbing himself against Pitch's thigh. He gasped into the kiss as his member met rough denim.

The Nightmare King chuckled in response and slipped out of his pants. He then pressed himself close to his lover, enjoying the squirm of delight his lover produced. Pitch knew Jack craved warmth. Despite the teen's need for cooler temperatures in order to survive, when in the throws of passion, the frost spirit clung to Pitch for warmth; as if the teen was a child that stayed too long out in the snow.

"I need you."

Jack's needy voice brought Pitch back out of his head and once again focus on his icy lover. With a small smile, Pitch began to caress Jack's body with gentle touches and rubbed their pelvises together. Jack let out soft moans and shivered at the touches.

"P-Please," whined Jack softly, voice almost gone from pleasure. "I want you in me."

Pitch felt his own penis twitch at the words and lifted Jack's legs, which had been wrapped tightly around the Nightmare King's waist, and pushed the teen's knees to his chest. Pitch couldn't help but take a couple seconds to look a the soft, pink entrance of his lover. It twitched every now and then, begging to be filled.

"S-Stop," said Jack, his cheeks frosting over.

"You're so beautiful love," replied Pitch, placing a sweet kiss on the boy's thigh.

Pitch then grabbed the bottle of lube they kept under the bed and began to wet his fingers. He placed the lube beside him and gently began to push two fingers into Jack's entrance. Pitch always enjoyed this part. Even though Jack was cold everywhere else, the teen's genitals and the inside of his entrance were very warm. He gently massaged the muscles that tried to fight the intrusion.

"Jack you have to relax," said Pitch gently.

"I... I...know," panted Jack, trying his best to relax.

Pitch rubbed Jack's sides and legs, coaxing the teen to relax more. Even though they've done this many times the teen still acted like a virgin and almost became as tight as one. He gently eased in a third finger and grinned as Jack arched his hips, inhaling sharply.

"Relax," repeated Pitch, rubbing the teens hands, that were clenched rightly around the chain connecting the cuffs.

"S-Sorry," replied Jack, easing his grip on the chain.

"Nothing to apologize for, love."

Jack let his hands go limp and let his lover ravish him. He wanted to touch Pitch so bad, to be able to feel him. But these cuffs kept him from doing so. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. Both from sexual frustration and the fear of his lover disappearing if he couldn't touch him.

"Are you ready?" Pitch asked, lining himself up with Jack's entrance.

Jack nodded, preparing himself for the intrusion. Pitch wasn't super big, but he wasn't exactly on the small end of the spectrum either. The teen let out a groan as Pitch pushed the head into him. The tears that had welled in his eyes overflowed and ran down his temple and into his hair.

Pitch soothingly ran his fingers through Jack's frost colored hair as he pushed himself in all the way. "Shh~ Relax," he cooed. "You're gripping me like a vice."

Jack took in deep, shaky breaths as he willed his his body to relax. He loosened himself around Pitch's member, which allowed it to slip in just a bit further. The teen was then rewarded with a kiss.

"Now I'm going to fuck you into this bed until you can't walk for a whole month," purred Pitch, beginning to move his hips.

The frost spirit gasped as the pace began to pick up. He gripped the chain, connecting the cuffs and arched his lower back. He began to moan as Pitch gripped his cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. All he wanted now was to touch Pitch and he began to fight against his binds again, reaching desperately for his lover.

"P-Pitch... I need to- Ah!"

Pitch grinned in victory as he hit the teen's prostate. He began to piston his hips harder and faster, causing the younger boy to groan and tighten his legs around Pitch's waist.

"I'm gonna cum!" moaned Jack.

Pitch didn't let up and soon he could feel Jack tightening around him, telling him the boy was going to cum very soon. He drank up the boy's mewls with a searing kiss and felt the boy orgasm with a muffled cry. Hearing Jack cry out sent Pitch over the edge and cum deep inside the boy.

Both of them collapsed from exhaustion. Pitch gently pulled out of Jack and rolled off, before undoing the cuffs. The second Jack was free, the frost spirit instantly attached himself to Pitch. He let out little whimpers as Pitch wrapped his arms around him and began to sooth him.

"I'm right here, no need to fret," he said.

"I know, but..." Jack trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I know, I know," replied Pitch, petting the teens head. "Come now, let's rest."

Jack snuggled up close to Pitch as he pulled the covers over them. With a deep breath they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
